It is well known in the art to use a cable organizer for electrical connectors terminated to wires or a cable to minimize stress on the cable and terminated wires. A typical conventional cable organizer may include two separate members that are securable around the connector housing and wires. The two separate members may be secured together by a variety of methods, such as, e.g., external hardware of interlocking features on the two members. Another typical conventional cable organizer may include a protective sleeve provided around the connector housing and wires. Although conventional cable organizers may adequately minimize stress on the cable and terminated wires, they are often costly, bulky and complex in design, difficult to assemble to and/or remove from an electrical connector terminated to wires or a cable, and suitable only for use with a particular wire or cable size. In addition, conventional cable organizers are not designed to contribute to the electrical grounding of the electrical connector terminated to wires or a cable. What clearly is needed is a cable organizer that provides greater flexibility in its use and that is easy and economical to produce.